


Like I Do

by flirtea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Gen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtea/pseuds/flirtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toying with her wasn't part of the plan --- but it sure was fun, getting under her skin, getting under her clothes, he didn't really care what the plan was. </p><p>Pyrrha Nikos never let anything get in her way from achieving her dreams. Dreams she was so close to reaching. Success was offered to her just a year into USC but she refused them all. She didn't want the easy way, she wanted to be able to say she finished and graduated just like her friends did. But with how she was going, she made going to university look easy anyway. And for her, it was. She split her time well, between her friends and her classes, and she never let any drama distract her. But drama is always guaranteed and it walks into her life in the form of Mercury Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Do

This isn't the first chapter! 

This is just a small little note about my return and what content this story might **(** most likely will **)** contain. 

It's been so long since I've been in here! Looking back at it, it's been a year and some months? At least, that was the last time I updated **Left Alone**. Before I continue about this story, let me say something about that one first! **Left Alone** , for those of you who don't know **(** which you will now because I'm plugging my own story here **)** , was an Ereri zombie apocalypse fanfic, that I started way way way back when I roleplayed Eren. Yes, I was a very happy happy _happy_ member of the Ereri ship, still am! and so, I hope to continue writing it! I remember I had so many ideas for the story and I know some of you were also excited for it, which makes _me_ excited to bring it back! So if you've been waiting however long it's been, don't worry! You won't have to wait much longer for the next chapter!

Now for those of you here for my newest work, **Like I Do** , this is a Pyrrha and Mercury fanfic. **(** if someone knows the official fndm name for this ship, do tell. **)** Seeing Mercury's name should give you enough warning but if not, let me tell you. wherever Mercury is, there is bound to be sexual content and violence. Luckily for those of you here just for the dirty bits, there will be more sexual content than there will be violence. The violence will be mild, but the SC will range from mild to well, not so mild. I also have to say, for those of you of a weak romantic heart like me, this will be a love triangle between Pyrrha, Mercury, and Jaune. I don't want to give it all away but let's just say, my otp **(** that few of you know of: don't spoil it!  **)**  will conquer all.  That being said: please please _please_ do not, whatsoever, ship shame anyone in the comments. This isn't Tumblr, I know, but _it_ can happen anywhere and if I see it happening, I will be forced to take drastic measures **(** reporting and contacting staff **)** so that others can enjoy my story without people ruining it! 

Anywho! That's all for now! I hope to see you all, in the comment section. 


End file.
